battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The Colt M1911 is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed handgun made by US firearms company Colt. It was the standard-issue side arm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985, and is still carried by some US soldiers today, although it was largely phased out in favor of other handguns, namely the M9. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round, which has higher stopping power than the 9 mm Parabellum, but is heavier and has higher recoil. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Colt is the standard sidearm for the Allies (United States, United Kingdom, Soviet Union and Canada). It has an eight round magazine, very little damage and poor accuracy. It can kill in around four body shots, or two head shots. Despite its minor damage per shot, it has a high firecap. However, it still remains a last resort weapon. File:BF1942_COLT_M1911.png|The Colt in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome at Operation Husky Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a nine round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in three shots. It should only be used as a last resort weapon in close-quarters situations, although, if prone or standing still, its cross hairs can be small enough for effective long range engagements, though its awkward recoil and deviation can make a moving target very difficult to kill. Aiming for the head is advised as it can kill in one head shot. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and one extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has eight rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only two shots rather than the three shots of the M1911. BFVIETNAM_M1911.JPG|The M1911 in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1911 is a secondary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit, opposite of the IJN's Nambu. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around five-six body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. It also has relatively long reload, so it should necessarily only be used as a last resort weapon. A common strategy, the One Two tactic, is to shoot an enemy with the M1903 Springfield, then finish them off with the M1911, as it will only require a single more hit with it to kill. File:BF1943_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Battlefield 1943 at Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1911 is favored for its dependability and the power of its large .45 caliber round which gives it high damage. It comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the Thompson, though it can still be acquired normally by being promoted to Rank four in-game. It has a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from six shots to about three-four in the body and two in the upper neck and head region. It has a higher firecap, faster recovery, and slightly less damage than the other high-damage handgun, the MP-412 Rex, making it more the versatile. This allows it to not only serve as a backup weapon and sidearm, but as an ideal way of taking out lone enemies quickly and efficiently. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only seven rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. 600px-957916_20091029_790screen001.jpg|An American assault trooper with the M1911 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 700px-M1911BC2.JPG|The WWII M1911 .45 at Port Valdez in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M1911 is one of the two sidearms available. It has a seven round magazine and preforms exactly as it does in the base game, though it has a slightly different reloading sound and different appearance. M1911 BC2V.png|The M1911 at Hill 137. M1911 BC2V IS.png|The M1911's iron sights. Battlefield Play4Free The M1911 featured in Battlefield Play4Free is aesthetically very similar to the iterations found in other entries into the series. However, its firecap is significantly lower and its firing sound in nigh-identical to that of the M9 in the same game. It does, however, pack more punch per bullet, at the cost of a 7-round-magazine. File:M1911 BFP4F.jpg|The M1911 in Battlefield Play4Free File:M1911 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M1911's iron sights 'Veteran's M1911' Trivia *When being used by another player, the M1911 will not appear. This applies to looking at other players as well as the kill-cam. Videos Video:WWII 1911 .45|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and Atacama Desert Video:M1911|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Phu Bai Valley and Hill 137 in Conquest mode Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free